Sentimental
by PinkFlowerss
Summary: OOC, AH. Bella is a tattoo aprentise, Edward gets a tattoo. No super-natural beings here. Rated M for future chapters. Tatward and Inkella story. Review please.
1. An Event

**An Event**

**Author Note**

_I want to thank everyone reading this, for taking the time to read my fan fiction. This is only the second thing I have published, and I have only ever done one shots before. I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head right now. Therefore I might write extras along with this story, most of these being one shots most probably. I also want everyone to know that I am a strong believer in happy endings. I promise. I also want to warn for future chapters, lemons, lots of sweet lemonade._

_I need to shout out to __**RelicWitch**__, she is sort of keeping me sane. And of course she is my number one fan. Thank you(:_

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Mayer, if it belonged to me, there would be no 'and it all went black', and Edward and Bella would get a lot more sexy time.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

My story is not one of legends and fairytales, and beautiful princess's who need to be rescued. Mine is one angst, and sexual tension. My story is happy, and sad, my story is real. My name is Edward, and I'm getting another tattoo today.

From the outside, I might look scary, or mean… but that isn't me. I am warm and kind, and most of all loving. I have my tongue pierced, along with snakebites, and a few other pierced places, which I don't like to talk about in polite conversation. But not many people stick around to know ME. I guess they wrote the saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover', on me, basically its the motto of my life.

I wear black-rimmed glasses. Apparently the are cool. Not that that means much to me. I also have a few tattoos, from different artists. Not many of them have huge significance, although I do have the names of my mother and father. I like colourful tattoos, things which you can actually see… other than that, they are a complete disarray.

On the other hand, I am extremely proud of my back. It was done by an amazing artist, named Alice Brandon. It consists of many small images, which somehow actually work, when they come together. There are robots, (a childhood love), and birds, ad there is a camera, (I am a professional photographer), and there is the sun, the moon, and many, many more. It is full of colour, and it screams EDWARD… too bad not many people have seen it.

Which brings me back to today. In approximately two hours, I will be having stars tattooed onto my hipbones. Apparently, it hurts a lot in this placement, due to how close the bone is to the skin. But I'm still going to get it done, I mean, I don't get scared. Not by these things anyway. Another different thing about today, is that I am going to be tattooed by a completely different artist, at the shop Alice works at. She had huge praise for this girl, and I trust Alice, after giving me the amazing tattoo, therefore I said yes, when she offered her apprentice. Although the word apprentice starts you with a sour taste, she is, and I quote, 'crazy talented.'

It seems like forever since I got a new tattoo, when in fact it was only two months ago. I am excited to be getting it. Just the feeling when the needle marks you, forever. I love it. Your body after all, is a blank canvas. Of course, when I got my first tattoo, I was sadly, not this wise.

When I was eighteen, and finally legal (to get ink that is), I was ecstatic. I couldn't eat for days before, I was so nervous, but then so excited at the same time. The day is etched in my memory, I will never forget it. I used to think it would be one of the happiest days of my life, however, that was then, and this is now.

Her name was Tanya, and she was my first love. Well, at the time I thought it was love anyways. Of course it wasn't. It was lust, I was driven by my hormones, like many teenagers are.

Well, I needed to get a tattoo at this point, I mean, I had been interested in tattoos for such a long time. And when I told Tanya… she seemed just as interested as I did. I had so many designs of my own, that I wanted on my body permanently. However, me and Tanya got talking, and there was definite grindage of bodies, so I stupidly agreed to get her name tattooed onto my body.

I don't know weather I had been drinking, or I really was just stupid those years ago, but I went in that tattoo parlour, with the stupid grin on my face, and I exited with the exact same expression on my face. Only then? I had Tanya written in italic script on my left shoulder blade.

However me and Tanya soon broke up, and it dawned on me, what a horrid mistake I had made. Alice was my savour. When I got my back tattooed by her, she covered up the stupid mistake, and now, no one is any the wiser.

I guess I have been lucky in my life. I am my parents only child, and they are not exactly short for money. I now have my own apartment, I have a few amazing, close friends, and I have a job, of which I love. But I feel like there is something missing. I am a strong believer in romance, however, I am starting to question weather there is someone what there made for me. Being a photographer, and meeting so many people in my life, you would think I would at least have hot passionate affairs. Sadly, that is a very sad mistake. I have not had a physical relationship since Jessica, and that was two years ago. I am twenty-two years old, and I have never meet anyone who I have a 'spark' with. Its sort of sad I guess.

Maybe when I have gotten this tattoo from say, mystery tattooist, I could move… I have always wanted to travel more, and my job is rather versatile. But then again, I have said since school that I was going to leave for a while, and it hasn't happened yet. There really must be something in the coffee here, I mean am sitting staring out the window, basically, checking out my life. Wow, I really do need to get out more.

The smell of coffee invades my nostrils, as the waitress refills my mug. I breath heavily, the smell always relaxes me, and even though I have had many tattoos, as usual I a nervous. Not only that, but of course I want to make a good impression with Alice's apprentice. This business really is all about word of mouth. But also, if she is as good as Alice says, well, she could have some pieces worth me photographing.

Chicago is busy, I know that now. I mean living in a rather secluded suburb for most of my childhood, when I moved into the big city, the lights, the nightlife, I had to adjust pretty quickly. I expect it now. But sitting in this window, staring at the people passing by, there are so many people paired up. In the space of ten minutes, maybe about thirty couples walk by, hand in hand. I really am jealous. Just thinking about all those lucky people. They have their spark, or at least I hope they do. Not only that, but every night, if not multiple times, they are having hot steamy sex. Great, now I have a very uncomfortable bulge in my pants, as well as a nervous stomach. And on top of that, there is a very unattractive waitress, shamelessly staring and flirting at me. I really hope she doesn't check me out, she might think that I got… 'excited' about her, and not just my perverted mind.

Needless to say, I stay sat in this uncomfortable state for a while. Simply staring out of the window. It takes my blueberry chirping to life to disturb me, and I think a lot of people around me too. Seeing Jaspers name flash up, I smirk and open his message. It is wishing me good luck with the tattoo, and to be prepared, whatever that means. You see everyone is connected, Jasper is my best, most important friend. And Jasper, is dating Alice, the tattoo Alice. I guess he knows the mystery tattooist, and him and Alice have been discussing it.

Me and Jasper have been friends for a long time you see. I have never really been a people person, but we have been pretty close, throughout my life. Of course I have a little chagrin, when you see Alice and Jasper together, they have definitely found their sparks. They might not be extremely public, in their relations, but sometimes they just look into each others eyes and I for one feel the need to look away, there is just too much love there. But they are deffinitly going to last. I know Jasper is in it for life, he told me the other week when we were drunk.

Time ticked by slowly, but soon it was time to go. Paying the waitress was an event in itself. I mean, me being me, I don't get lot of attention from females. However, this waitress tried to slip me her number when I was paying. But she had this sort of look about her, you know creepy, obbsessed stalker, so I politely declined. The tattoo shop is just up the road, so I know that I am not going to be late. That really is something I hate. People think just because I am a photographer, that I am not going to be punctual, and I am going to be disappearing all over the place. However, I actually hate people who are not punctual.

I can't help the smile on my face as I walk towards the shop. Yeah, I might still be a nervous wreck, and yes I might still be horney, but I am getting new ink, and apart from very few other extra curricular activities, getting a new tattoo is amazing to me. I know the adrenaline will start soon, and I love that point. I just feel so alive. And I know it won't dull until tomorrow morning, when I wake up with an uncomfortable ache wherever the new tattoo is.

My smile impossibly grows as I walk through the doors of Alice's tattoo studio, and the familiar buzz starts to run through my veins. It might only be the second time I have been here, but it feels somewhat comforting to know my surroundings. The walls are bright and the room is open plan. Somewhat the opposite of typical studios. There are also pictures on the walls of tattoo inspired art. And albums upon albums strewn about, filled with Alice, and I guess the mystery tattooists designs and creations.

The shop is empty except for the female body peircer who works here so many times a week. She is named Angela, or so Jasper tells me. As I near the counter she is situated behind, I notice the amazing jewellery there is behind the glass. I will definitely have to get a few new labrets… I really do need some. Angela smiles up at me as I near the counter.

"Edward? The one o'clock? Star tattoos?" She asks me as I stop at the countertop.

"Yes, yes and yes," I answer. Angela has some very nice piercings, bridge, spider bites, eyebrow and I think tongue. She has messy bangs hanging over her face and she has brown eyes. She is pretty by all means, yet, I hold no attraction to her. I am really starting to think there is something wrong with me.

"Okay, well I can see this is not your first tattoo?" She continues as I meet her questioning gaze. I nod in clarification. Even though this annoys me a little, she can see both my three quarter length sleeves, as I have only a t-shirt on.

"Good, then you know the procedures. Isabella is just finishing her ten o'clock, she will be with you shortly. Take a seat, and make yourself comfortable." She says with a small smile.

"Sure," I answer simply, as I turn around and gaze at the pieces of art on the opposite wall. I really wish that I had some sort of painting talent, however, I really can just take the photos. Jasper on the other hand, he is a dab hand with a paint brush.

I know that I have slightly zoned out, staring at one of the pieces. It seems to be of a mans face, however each time I turn my head a little, I see something different. The loud colours jumping out at me. These are the sort of pieces I love, I can get lost in another world almost. There is a light tap on my shoulder, and it jolts me out of whatever world I am in. I turn around with a smile on my face, I don't want to make a bad impression, but I also don't want to scare whoever it is. As a turn, I realise that it is only Angela who is wanting my attention, but there is also another man who must be wanting Angela's attention.

"You can go in now Edward, have a great time, and I hope you are happy with the results." Angela politely tells me. _So am I_. I tell myself. However, I just smile at her, as I make my way into the tattoo room. This room is different from the one I was in with Alice, its decoration matches completely to the main room, the only difference being that it is smaller. It has a few art pieces on the wall, however these are photographs, which makes me smile, there is a reclining bed for the customer, and also a chair for the tattooist. There is a small table with the new tattoo machines on, and various colour bottles are set up.

I close the door and sit down on the bed. I might as well get comfy. The familiar rush of adrenaline is now coursing through my veins, which I must admit, makes me feel good. I smile as the door opens and I am greeted with the back of mystery tattooist. I see Angela walking about in the background. She must have opened the door for her. Mystery tattooist is petite, but in a cute way, she is tall, and she has mahogany coloured hair, which goes down to where guess her bra strap is. Not that I should be thinking about such things. She is wearing extremely tight, black jeans, which not only make her legs look very thin, but they also give them extreme length. I could get lost on those legs. She has a scruffy pair of red chucks on, and a green t-shirt. I chuckle to myself, as I realise we match. This is because I am wearing black jeans, and my old chucks, except mine are bright blue. I also only have a t-shirt on.

She must have heard my chuckle, and she slowly turns around to face me. My smile grows as I realise she is carrying a tray, which has two cups of coffee on, black. Just how I drink it. My eyes travel upwards, and somehow my smile grows when I read her shirt. It states 'If your reading this, stop looking at my breasts.' Of course, it basically means everyone looks at her breasts. A certain someone in my pants likes this, and is starting to react. My eyes travel upwards and they settle on her face. She has deep brown eyes, the sort I could get lost in. She also has the most perfect lips, which are painted into a calm smile. I realise with a start, that this is the first girl in two years to get me fully 'excited', for lack of a better word.

_**BPOV**_

Alice is amazing to me. She has helped me so much recently. I only just moved to Chicago, and it was not exactly what I was expecting. I mean, I grew up in a tiny town, with my dad as the chief of police, and my mother living in Arizona. Therefore I knew when I finally made the move, it would be different, but there is definitely something to be said for polar opposites. That's where Alice came in, she is the one who offered me an apprentice after meeting me only once, she also introduced me to important people in the business, and she also helped me find somewhere to live. Of course I was scared when I first moved, I mean I am a twenty one year old girl, who has a load of tattoos, and I also have my septum pierced and spider bites. I had no idea if this would help me here, or not. I have a lot to thank Alice for.

That was a couple of months ago, but now I am here. Apparently I have been improving significantly the past few months, and Alice seems to think I am 'crazy talented,' her words, not mine. Now she has gone away for the weekend and left me in charge of the shop. I actually love that she trusts me enough to do that, it means so much to me.

Which leads me to today, I have very few clients in, this is because Alice didn't want me to get stressed about things. But it also means that get to go home early and enjoy my Saturday night, which is a huge plus. This is my second client of the day. His name is Edward Cullen, he wants star tattoos, and he likes his coffee black. Alice told me all of this, as soon as Edward made his appointment. The stars that Edwards wants are simple, but they can be painful, therefore I am trying to make him as comfortable as possible. This is why I bought the coffee in, I don't know about him, but even the smell relaxes me.

I back into the room, hearing a small chuckle after a couple of seconds, turning round to meet the gaze of Edward. However he is too busy smiling at my shirt, which I have to smile at. I mean the writing is in bright red, coupled with the green background, people looking at the shirt, automatically read the writing. I soon realise looking over him, that we are dressed somewhat similarly. He has on dark jeans, as I do, he has old chuck taylors on, and so do I. Then we both also, only have t-shirts on. My eyes travel towards his face, where I see the most vivid green eyes, I have ever seen before. He has an amazing jaw, it looks like it is chiselled from marble. And his hair, it is a bronze sort of colour, and it is in a huge disarray. Basically, he has sex hair. This man is actually, rather beautiful, and the thought makes me blush. I'm Isabella, or rather Bella. I don't think of men like that, and I certainly don't imagine them grabbing me and pulling down onto their aching length. This man could be married, have children, all I know is that his name is Edward, and he likes his coffee black-and that is thanks to Alice. I must be bright crimson right now.

To make matters worse, my eyes travel further down, and I am met with a sight which makes me weak at the knees. I can see a very prominent, and very large bulge in this Edward's pants. It makes me tingle in places that haven't, in a very long time, if ever. Blush stains my cheeks further as I feels the wetness pooling between my legs.

I try to rub my thighs together, without drawing attention to myself, and my eyes travel upwards again, only to be met with the same, vibrant, green eyes.

"Hello Edward, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I tell him, embarrassment permanently staining me, as my voice breaks.

* * *

**Author Note**

_Thank you, if you have read through this chapter. I know there is not much in BPOV, but I much prefer writing in EPOV. I am in his head more. However, if people reading want to see more BPOV, I will do my best._

_Thank you for taking the time to read, ad reviews would be much appreciated._

**Nicola**

**xx**


	2. Accidental

Accidental-_Chapter 2_

Authors Note

_This is the edited version. I realised that I had made a lot more mistakes than I previously thought, therefore I have come away, and sorted it out :D_

_**Hello again readers. I want to thank you if you have read my first chapter, and in turn read this one. I also want to thank people for the lovely reviews. And for adding me, and my story to favourite lists/alerts. **_

_**I realise that this has been a super quick update, and also that this chapter is not too long. But I really needed to write this down, and hey, no one is complaining.**_

_**Thank you again RelicWitch**__, since you asked me so nicely, I updated. I felt horrible for making you wait(:_

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Mayer, if it belonged to me, there would be no 'and it all went black', and Edward and Bella would get a lot more sexy time.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"_Hello Edward, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," _she told me, finally meeting my intent gaze. This girl, Bella, was doing something to me. Not only did I have the worlds hardest hard on, trust me, it could cut through granite, but I instantly wanted to know more about her. This has never happened to me before… but I feel almost a physical pull towards her.

Before she spoke, Bella's eyes had been staring at not only me, but my body. She was checking me out, like I had her. Of course when she got to the monster in my pants, she could see everything. Her blush got so red, and it was so cute. However, I blushed a little. I mean not only had I only just met this girl, but I had made a complete twit of myself, I mean come on. Its like I'm some horney teenager or something. At least more times than not, they can keep it in their pants. If Mr. Grumpy down there gets any more excited, he will burst the zipper.

I look up at her standing so close to me, and part of my hair falls over my face… sometimes I really do hate my hair, but I never have the guts to cut it. Her hand twitches as if she want to push it out the way for me, but she soon drops her hand down. I'm sure there is a look of disappointment on my face.

"Alice told me you wanted to get stars tattooed today, is that correct?" She asks me, never breaking the eye contact.

"That's right," I simply answer. Damn, I need to start making more conversation with her, I mean, what if I never see her again, after my tattoo is complete. That thought haunts me, and I look from her lips back to her eyes.

"And where do you want them, Edward?" I literally shiver as she says my name, I have to stifle a groan. That's when I decide, I need to hear her say my name again… or rather moan my name. Okay, that was my rock solid dick speaking.

"I really want them on my hips, if that's okay with you, Bella?" I love the way her name falls from my lips, Bella has just become my favourite word, EVER. I can see the blush, which had previously faded, spread back onto her cheeks. She moves awkwardly from one foot to the other, I guess she likes me saying her name, just as much as I like having her say mine.

"That won't be a problem," she replies, with a small smile, "you will need to roll down, or take off your trousers Edward." She continues, with this mysterious look in her eyes.

I think I just jizzed in my pants. This beautiful woman, just asked me to take off my trousers. However, I only roll them down, along with my boxers, I can't take them off, otherwise Bella would be face to face with the hardest dick on the planet. And I can't have that, well, not yet at least. I comply immediately, keeping my eye contact with her as I do so.

I lye down on the reclining bed, flat on my back. This however, only fuels my dirty mind. Imagine if she just pulled out my dick, and sat down. Bella riding me, now that is an image which I am going to be dreaming about for a long time.

After deciding on the colours, half red and half black for the stars, very classic, Bella gets the paint ready and makes sure she is comfortable.

When Bella first begins the tattoo, she turns her attention to my lower body. I heard her stifle a sort of moan gasp, when she realises that she can see my public hair. This only fuels my hard on even more, after this tattoo, I am going to have to have some self lovin'.

I look into her eyes as she is working, and I can she the slight tip of her tongue. That must be her concentration face. I smile towards her, even though she can't see it. Taking the time to actually look at her, and not just her body, but the colour of her skin, and her strawberry smell, Bella really is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

The adrenaline coursing through my vains, seems to speed up time. The next thing I know, the tattoo is finished, and Bella is asking me to check them out, and see if I like them or not. The thought saddens me, I want to see Bella again. I don't want to miss out on… whatever this could be.

I look at her face as I slowly make my way over to the floor length mirror in the corner, she has a sad look I her eyes, maybe she feels the same as I do.

A huge smile erupts onto my face as I stare at the tattoos in the mirror. They are actually perfect, they have been finished with such perfection, and the colours are so bright. This is exactly what I wanted, and its all thanks to Bella. Then it hits me, Bella has just marked me, for life. The thought makes me unbelievebly happy. I hope that I can make her feel as good as I do right now, some other time. Hopefully in the near future.

Bella makes her way over to me, as I stare in the mirror. Her smell engulfs me as she stands close to my back, as to not obscure my view. Her face is distorted with worry.

"Edward, what's wrong? If you hate the stars, I'm sure that Alice will be able to help…" she hurriedly tells me.

I can't stop the smug look on my face, she actually thinks that I don't like, the most amazing tattoo on my body.

"Bella," I whisper as I catch her eye in the mirror, "these are the most amazing tattoos on my body. Thank you so much… I don't think I will be able to express how much I mean that." I smile at her.

Suddenly another look altogether passes along her features, its sort of a mix between thanks and something I really don't know, want? Lust? I catch her eye again in the mirror and I am sure that she can see the change of expression on my face, and the darkening of my eyes. They darken in lust. I need this woman.

"I think you should go now Edward," she whispers into my back, "otherwise something is going to happen in this room, and we are going to regret it later." She continues, her face saddening word by word.

I sit back down into one of the chairs as Bella wraps up my new tattoos, going through everything she has to say about aftercare, but I'm not really listening. I already know all of this, and I cannot stop looking at the way her lips move as she talks. Her asking me to leave is a great thing in my opinion, it means that she wants me, just as much as I want her.

"Can I at least have your phone number before I go?" I ask her, with a puppy like look on my face.

"I don't know Edward, I mean you are a client, I'm not sure if I should do that?" She hesitates.

"Please?" I whisper as I catch her wandering gaze again. "I can feel something between us, and I know you can to."

Of course she says yes, and I leave the shop a while later, with this stupid, shit eating grin on my face. Not only is Bella, my tattooist, the most beautiful woman on the planet, but I also have her phone number. Me, lonely old Edward Cullen. Me. This fact gives me an odd sense of pride, and I can feel the difference in my confidence.

There is something else I need to take care of before I am going to call her though… And I am going to call her, like, today. And that is the monster in my pants, I am still painfully hard, and I guess, I need to take care of it. Since he has a gravitational pull towards Bella. If by some miracle she agrees to going out with me, I need to sort the major hard on out. I mean, she already saw how I became, by looking at her, I am surprised that she is not completely scared away.

I'm sure I was in like fast forward or something getting back to my apartment, one minute I was leaving the shop, the next I am in the lift up to my place. I guess time flies when you have a sick mind like myself. I know one thing though, I couldn't get this stupid smug look off my face the whole way, and I have no idea why. Maybe meeting Bella meant something, maybe my luck has changed. About time.

The elevator ride was so agitating. It took forever to get to my floor. The music being played was some annoying shit, and I was repeatedly biting my labrets. I guess I am one agitated mother fucker when I'm this horney.

I practically ran to my door, and with the force I closed the damn thing, I'm surprised it didn't break. I stomped the way to my bedroom shredding my shoes on the way, and collapsing on my bed.

I lift my hips off the bed as I take of my trousers, taking my boxers down with them, and leaving them at my ankles. I take time to caress the bandages to my new tattoo, before I touch the steal rod, with a feather light touch, watching myself twitch in my hand. Fuck, I have not been this tightly wound in a long time.

I get my blackberry out and scroll through my contacts until I see her name, Beautiful Bella, as I listed her. I Edward had her number, and she wanted me. I could tell by the way she was looking at me.

I throw the device onto the bed, as I start to think about Bella riding me on that tattoo chair. And against my couch, taking my member into my hand, and starting to stroke up and down. My moans and groans were rebounding across my apartment, I hope none of the neighbours were doing something super important… and quiet.

My strokes increase in speed, harder and faster and my moaning increases. My phone makes a slight beep, but I really cannot focus on that right now.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk." I was almost there, as I started to twist my thumb over the head. Touching my most sensitive area as my thumb runs along my piercing. Yes, I have my dick pierced.

My hips start to raise of the best, as I basically fucked my hand. My thoughts changed in direction, imagining my mouth on Bella, her mouth on me, and that's what did it. The moaning increasing in tempo and I feel that familiar twist in the bottom of my stomach.

"OHSHITGODDAMN.. BELLAAAAAAA!!!" I scream as my orgasm ripples through me, and I see stars. Realising my hot seed all over myself, and the clothing I kept on. What the fuck, that must be a record for even me, two minutes, if that? My breathing was starting to change from huge pants, and relax a little. All of a sudden I heard a faint sneeze, what the fuck?

_**BPOV**_

The tattoos ended up looking amazing, even if I do say so for myself. But when he got onto my chair, and rolled down his trousers, we were in new territory. Knowing that I was so close to certain… anatomy, it was driving me crazy. I had permanently wet lady parts, throughout the tattoo, and it really wasn't that comfortable. All I could think about was climbing onto him, and fucking him crazy. I think my vajaja had some sort of pull to his peen.

The atmosphere changed in the room again, when Edward got up to check out his new tattoos, and he was just staring into the mirror, I was honestly, shit scared. I thought he hated them or something.

I watched him in the mirror, as he watched me stand close behind him. All I could smell was Edward, and I think it was messing with my brain. Everything changed when he started going on about how much he loved the tattoos, I was in shock, but I was so relieved. But I also couldn't get out the thought in my head, I had just marked Edward for life, and nothing could change that.

He caught eye in the mirror as he was thanking me, and I don't know if it was his expression, or if it was mine, but something changed in that room. The tension, became a lot more sexual, and all I wanted to do was jump him. Right here in the shop, where everyone could hear us. That thought sent tingles down my spine, and then I explained that I thought it would be best if he left. I could tell something was going to happen, and even if he didn't, I knew I would regret it later. I want to actually get to know Edward, not just have a one night stand with him. And the sombre expression on his face when he asked me for my number, made me hopeful.

I agreed of course, I mean, maybe it wasn't good business or something, but he asked me for it. AND the expression on his face when he asked me, as if I could ever say no to that. It would be like kicking a puppy, just not right. Edward left soon after that, much to my disappointment, but I hoped that he would call me soon. He seemed super happy when I had agreed.

I hadn't thought it would be this quick though. I had left the shop, after cleaning up after Edward, saying a few words to Angela, who was eyeing me with a strange expression on her face… It was almost smug? I really don't get her sometimes, but she is an amazing friend, and also is a very talented piercer. I trudged home then, stopping for some coffee on the way.

I relaxed as soon as I got to my apartment. There really is something that can be said for personal space. Of course my kitty, Tiger, was purring around me, jumping on top of me, as I settled down with a great looking book on famous tattoo artists throughout the ages. But just as I was getting into the middle of it, just when I was getting into my own world, my phone started ringing. It was my mobile, so I flipped it open, and then said a small hello. But I was met with silence. I stayed on the line for a few seconds, and checked the number, when all of a sudden, I started to hear quiet moans and groans.

It was Edward. I felt like I was doing something wrong, listening into something private, but he had rang me, which mean that there must have been a reason for me to keep listening. Or so I thought. The groans, and moans kept on going, increasing in speed, but also increasing in volume. Something clicked in my head then, and I couldn't press the phone to my ear enough, I put the phone on loudspeaker and listened. Edward was… pleasuring himself, and he was certainly enjoying himself, by the noises he was making. He suddenly started to make incoherent grumbles, and cussing none stop. The next thing I know? I hear;

"_OHSHITGODDAMN.. BELLAAAAAAA!!!" _My pants were actually soaked right now. Not only was Edward, doing that, but Edward was masturbating, to what seemed like, was me. I might be in shock right now, but I have never been more turned on in my life.

Bella Swan certainly does not know how to do be stealthy though. I think, something must have happened, and Edward, somehow didn't know that I was on the phone to him. I knew that I should just put the phone down, and act as if it had never happened. But I wanted to carry on listening, to see if Edward said anything more. However, me, being me, I sneezed. I actually couldn't stop it, and it was basically into the mobile. It dawned on me then, if Edward didn't know that I was on the phone line, listening, well he might think that it is some sort of gross invasion of privacy. Edward might hate me. I slammed the cancel button on my phone, to quit the phone call. Then I stared at it in shock. I might be incredibly turned on right now, but what if Edward found out about me listening, and hated me? _What if Edward doesn't want to see me again?_

That thought hit me like a ton of bricks, and it actually scared me. What am I going to do? I can't exactly go and tell him, 'I'm sorry Edward, but somehow the other day, I listened in on you masturbating. Shit. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Authors Note**

_I am note 100% sure when I will next update. I mean, I don't know weather to do short chapters and quick updates, or rather make you guys wait a long time, and have longer chapters. Tell me what you think. I know that I have EPOV and BPOV in this chapter, that's just how it turned out. Some might be all EPOV, and others may be all BPOV._

_**Thank you again.**_

=]


	3. Heat

**Heat-**_**Chapter 3**_

**Authors Note**

_Ahhhhhh… You people reading this, of course __**thank you**__ I really mean that. The amount of people who have added me to story alerts and favourite stories/author, it amazes me, and well, all I can say is thank you. Another thing, my laptop was broken, which meant that this chapter wasn't supposed to be up for literally __ages__ but… I got it working… Well, my brother did. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I loved writing it._

_Thank you __**RelicWitch **__and __**twwerdd**__ I not only love talking to the two of you, but you both make me want to keep writing._

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Mayer, if it belonged to me, there would be no 'and it all went black', and Edward and Bella would get a lot more sexy time.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was in shock. That sneeze could mean nothing at all, or it could mean a huge fucking deal. I stared at the phone, should I look at who had been on the line, or just pretend it never happened, and hope the other person either asks me privately about what they heard, or never talks about it again either. I knew what I had to do though, all that being the bigger person shit. I needed to see who it was, and I needed to see if I could explain myself, or apologise.

I gingerly picked up the phone, my hand was actually shaking. I had a feeling who's name would be on the 'last calls' list, and if it was, I was in huge fucking trouble. I clicked onto the 'last calls' list, and basically dropped the phone, as the two words I didn't want to see, flashed up on screen. My feelings were right I realised, as I stared at the words Beautiful Bella. I was in big shit. She was going to be so fucking angry, and crept out, Bella might never want to talk to me again. I don't think there are words to describe how I felt, as that thought passed through my might.

_**BPOV**_

The adrenaline was still pounding through my veins, I had gotten over the initial surprise of the phone call. Persuading myself to the point of view, that Edward had called me, by mistake, or not, therefore the fact that I heard him masturbating, was his fault. Now I was sort of… Excited. I mean, Edward must like me as much as I like him, otherwise he wouldn't have been pleasuring himself to thoughts of me. Well, I hope so anyway. I had such a stupid smile plastered on my face. I mean this beautiful man liked me, and I liked him. Something good was going to happen between us, I could feel it. Wells, that's what I am telling myself.

I was in a sort of Edward, lust filled zone out. When I was rudely brought back to reality when my phone beeped. It was a text, probably from Alice, asking how the shop is. And how everything went with Edward. I actually dropped the phone, when it stated the text was from Edward. I had no idea what to do though, it could say so many different things. It could be explaining what a horrid mistake it had been letting me hear that, or it could be saying that he had no idea that I was listening. It could even ask if I had enjoyed myself listening.

I closed my eyes, just like a little kid scared of the dark, and pressed the button to open the text. I opened one of my eyes slowly, and then the other so I could focus on the text. I needed to read it, and reply. Edward might think something ridiculous like I am angry with him. That thought made me calm down and read the damn text. I mean, it couldn't say anything, that bad…

'**Bella, we really need to talk. Meet me at Starbucks, near the shop. Four o'clock. Please x'**

At least there was nothing to be scared of. Well, he didn't seem to be angry at me. Of course, he might just be pretending, just to make sure I show up. But I can't think about things like that right now. I am meeting Edward, whom I am extremely attracted to, who I have heard masturbate, to me. In only thirty minutes, I need to get ready.

I almost ran to the coffee shopping, being scared that I would be last, and then Edward would think that I wasn't talking to him. I got ready super quickly, pulling on my skinniest of skinny jeans, which we grey, with some black heels. Okay, they were very high. And then pulling on an old black tee which I love. It says 'WOGHRIGVS!!!,' Its pretty stupid how many people actually try and read what it says.

I entered the shop, and looked around, getting more panicked second by second, thinking that I had missed him. But I automatically relaxed when I saw him in one of the far corner booths. I had a smile playing on my lips as I made my way over, he had already ordered me a coffee. If it could be described as that, it was huge, and covered in cream and marshmallows.

Edward's mind must have been elsewhere, I sat down and he still didn't noticed me sitting there. I cleared my throat with a smile. As soon as he heard the sound, he locked eyes with me, and I blushed furiously, but wouldn't look away.

"Bella, thank you so much for meeting me," Edward stated, almost in a business like fashion. Me on the other hand, as soon as I heard his voice, the blush was just about stuck on my face, and all I could remember was the groans I had heard come from those lips previously. My body had a strange reaction to his voice, not only did I blush more, but I instantly wanted him. I had only been with him for a few minutes, and my panties were already soaked. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

I could feel the lust in my gaze as I stared at him, and he must have been able to sense it. Because as soon as he locked eyes with me again, not only did a faint blush appear on his cheeks, but his eyes darkened, and there was a definite bugle in his pants. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Your welcome Edward," I almost whispered. We were unconsciously moving towards each other, in this private little booth. Someone walked by, very close to us then, and we both straightened out.

Edwards expression suddenly changed again. From lust it went to… Regret? My heartbeat increased as I waited for him to say something, as I waited for him to be angry at me for listening.

"Bella, I am so, so very sorry for what you heard on the phone earlier. I have no words do describe how I feel about the whole thing. But I hope that you can somehow find it in yourself to forgive me? I really have never been more sorry in my life, about anything. I should never have done it in the first place." Edwards voice had gotten extremely sad, and he was looking down now. Wait, was Edward scared that I was going to be angry at him? It was as if we had completely changed roles. He was the shy one, and me the outgoing one.

"Do you mean about the fact, that I heard you masturbating, and calling **my** name Edward?" I asked as seductively as possible. I actually can't believe I just asked Edward that. His face got noticeably more red, and Edward wouldn't look at me.

"Yeah… That Bella. I am so sorry…" He told me.

I was unintentionally leaning towards Edward again, and I couldn't stop my hand in time, before I knew it, one of my fingers was under his chin, trying to make him look at me. Not only did it work, and I was locked onto his gaze again, but he visibly shuddered at the contact.

"Edward, say it." I whispered so close that only he could hear. Something in his brain must have clicked then, his had whipped out and began to stroke my neck, and he came so close to me, that I could feel his warm breath. He moved towards my ear and I could feel it on the shell of my ear. Before he whispered in the most seductive voice have ever heard,

"Bella I am so very _not_ sorry that I masturbated to you, or that you heard me." He lingered there for a few moments, before pulling back so that I could look at him again. I repeated exactly what he had just done on me, as I leaned in and went to the shell of his ear.

"Don't worry Edward, I think I enjoyed it just as much as you did." That's when I pulled back and looked into his eyes. All I could she was lust, and the thoughts going through my head, should not have been allowed. I needed Edward, and soon.

"Bella, meet me tonight at Seth's, please." He asked me, keeping the eye contact. I got up slowly and went behind him, pushing my breasts into his back, which he groaned at, and whispered into his ear,

"I'll be there at nine." And with that I kissed him lightly on the cheek and left. I almost ran home, and when I had slammed the door, I squealed. So Seth's might not be the most romantic of settings, but it was a pretty cool club, and it didn't matter. Edward had asked me on a date.

The rest of the afternoon has passed in a blur. Of make up and clothes, a little alcohol to give me courage, and a few tears when I thought I had nothing to wear. Of course I did find something, and I think I looked pretty good. Perhaps a little slutty for me, but that was the look I was going for. Tonight I was going to drive Edward crazy. I had also forgotten to but on panties. He better be prepared.

I had decided on an old dress of mine, which I hadn't worn very much, which meant it looked very new. It was bright blue, along with my pale skin, and the amount of skin it shows, I am going to be getting a lot of attention tonight. Great, Edward might get a little jealous. Well, I hope he does. I also had on a lot more make up than usual. I had blue and grey based eyes, giving me a smoky look. And also some vibrant red lipstick.

I got to Seth's pretty early, it is because I am so nervous, and this way, I will at least get to practise dancing. As soon as I had entered I had gone to the bar. I needed something to calm my nerves. I did three shots. I don't even know what they are. I mean one was red, one blue and one green. That proves how much I know about alcohol.

After the liquid courage had settled into my stomach, I went onto the huge dance floor. It wasn't full, but there was plenty of people. I got into my grove pretty quickly, practising for when Edward got here. Every so often I would notice someone grinding against me, or at least trying to. I only noticed that they were there because they ground their erections into me. Which was pretty creepy in my eyes, but I asked the nicely to move away, and most of them did.

It must be almost time for Edward to be here, I realised as the song changed, a one with much more of a beat playing through the speakers. There was someone behind me, and I used him as a partner, grinding against him, a lot more than I usually would. This was my sort of song, I was lost in my own world, when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around, but could see no one.

I asked the guy I was using to go away, which he groaned in frustration at, mostly because of his erection, which was rather small, even though I don't have much experience. And he soon moved away. I turned around then, still deep in the music, locking eyes, with my favourite sight. Edward was there. I was soon front of him, doing the same moves as I had been, except I felt them this time. I was connected with my body. Turning around, I needed to see Edwards eyes as I ground repeatedly onto his erection. Which was anything, but small. He was grinding back against me, and his eyes where almost black with lust. Darker than I had ever seen them before. And I was sure in that moment, that mine looked the same. I increased my speed, and Edward started in groan in pleasure, and every so often his erection would graze on my sweet spot, making me scream with pleasure.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of Seth's and bundled into a taxi. Edward was taking me to his place, and I couldn't be happier. The ride home, passed in a blur of moans, groans and starring into Edwards eyes. We didn't kiss though, or do any grinding, which I found a little odd. I however was a little occupied with the wetness between my legs, trying to clench my thighs together and get some friction. And Edward, well, I had never seen a more prominent bulge in anyone's pants, every so often he would sigh and tut in frustration. Other times I would see his had stretch out towards me, but he always pulled it back. Maybe he didn't want to get into stuff in the back of a taxi, or perhaps he thought once we started, we wouldn't be able to stop-and I have to agree with that.

When we arrived at Edward's apartment, I was impressed, I hadn't put much thought Into where he would live, or what sort place he would have. But it was quite a modern place, you know the sort, they try to make it look old, but it doesn't really work. It was pretty though.

We stepped into the elevator, and Edward pressed the button for the third floor. Perfect I thought, just enough for a view, but not dangerously high. The tension in the air, on the ride up, was so tense though. Neither of us said anything, all that seemed to happen, is that Edward's had reached out to me a lot. And yet again, every time he would stop himself.

He hurried out of the elevator with me, and he kept his arm on me, until we got to his door. He had the key in his hand, and I could see how frustrated he was. I put my hand on his arm.

"Edward, its okay. Let me help you." I said in a soothing voice.

"S,s,sorry," he stammered, "I'm nervous that's all," and with that he added a small smile in my direction.

I soon had the door open though, and as soon as it was closed, Edward had me up against it. He stared into my eyes as I tried to grind against him, create some sort of friction for myself. But he kept moving, so he was just out of my reach. I huffed in frustration, but he just smiled. He grabbed both my wrists in one of his hands, and pulled them above my head. Holding me there. I watched his face as he caught my gaze again, his eyes were almost black again. Horney Edward was back. My lady parts were screaming in happiness.

He bought his head down so that his lips were level with mine,

"Patience Bella," he whispered so close to me, that I could feel the warms of his lips. He kissed me once then, lightly. But this frustrated me, he leaned in to do it again, and I went crazy. I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, pushing my tongue into his mouth, trying to get access. With a groan he let my hands down, and attacked my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance, I put my leg around his, and he grabbed my ass as my legs twisted around his waist. Thank god he was strong.

We were both moaning, and one of Edwards hands was starting to roam around. Groping different parts of my body. His hands were like magic, everywhere they touched, was on fire. I couldn't wait for them to be in a certain position. I ran my hands up Edwards neck, and knotted them in his hair. It was so soft!!! I pulled him closer towards me, as our movements got a lot more frantic.

He ground against me, hitting that oh so sweet spot, and I moaned to loud, its embarrassing. He groaned as he continued to ground into me. I unwound from around his wait, as we continued the assault on each others lips. He pulled me forwards towards his couch, as he sat down, and he pulled me onto his lap. He kept eye contact with me, as his hands slowly travelled up my bare legs. His eyes almost popped out of his head, as his hands travelled over my sweet spot. Not only did I not have panties on, but I was bare, for him. He continued going down, and he soon came in contact with the wetness there, he let out a barely audible 'Fuck' as he ran his fingers back and forth, me groaning, loudly.

My hips started to move with his hand, but as I reached the edge, about to jump off, he removed his hand, with a disapproving look on my face. He let off a light chuckle as he looked at my expression, before lifting his fingers to his mouth, and licking them thoroughly. He groaned, and I blushed.

"You taste amazing Bella," he groaned again. I grabbed his hand, and guided it back to my over whelming wetness, I ran his fingers over me again, collecting the wetness. I then bought them to my own lips and smiled at him as I took the two fingers into my mouth, and licked and sucked them clean. Twirling my tongue, and making him groan. He claimed my mouth again, as my hands travelled downwards.

I got to the zipper on his trousers, breaking away from him, seeking the approval I felt the need to ask for. He nodded his head so much, I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. I moved backwards on his lap a little, so that I had better access. I moaned a little as I felt how hard he was. Wow, he really was. I took him out of his trousers and boxers, sitting with his pulsing member in my hands. I touched him so lightly, yet he groaned more loudly than before, and I watched him twitch in my hand.

I started to move my hand up and down his length, as I leaned in to kiss him again. He brought his lips away, and he then told me,

"Bella, I need to be inside you, **now**," his eyes darkened again as I watching him, a smile playing on my lips. He started to grind against me, almost entering me but not quite. My moves started to become frantic, I could feel myself almost there again, and we wasn't even inside of me yet.

Something dawned on me then, something that I haven't talked about to anyone, ever. Something that I haven't thought about in a long while. Something I was shit scared to tell Edward. Yet it was something I needed to tell him, before we actually had sex.

I stilled my movements with a frustrated moan of his own, I looked into his eyes, before getting up and turning away from him. He got up as soon as I did, noticing the change of expression on my face. I should have told him before now, things are too far. A lone tear escaped my eye just as Edward got to me. He quickly noticed the tear and kissed it away.

"Bella, baby what's wrong? Am I going to quick? I don't want to mess this up. We can stop. I'm sorry. So sorry Bella." He babbled, without properly taking a breath.

I stared into his eyes, before deciding to tell him, and hope that he doesn't hate me for keeping it from him. I guided him back towards the couch and sat him down again, as I softly sat next to him. Both of us turning towards the other.

"Edward, there is something that I need to tell you. I have no idea what you are going to say, or think, but I have to tell you, before we… Get too into things," I continued, as I kept the eyes contact with him. He looked worried. My voice seemed to drop a few octaves as I whisper one of the hardest things I could tell him. I have to trust him with this though,

"_Edward, I'm a virgin…"_

* * *

**Author Note**

_I bet you guys hate me for leaving it on such a cliffe, but hey, I gave you guys the longest chapter I have written so far. Sounds fair to me. And if you are following me now, you will know that I update pretty quickly._

_**Thanks a lot everyone.**__ People who add my story and stuff, it means a lot to me._

_Ohhhh and one more thing, I know this chapter was basically __**BPOV**_, _don't worry, next chapter, __all __**EPOV**__, these events, and then some more__._


	4. Beautiful

**Beautiful_-Chapter 4_**

**Authors Note**

_Thank you seriously to all the people who have reviewed me, and added me to yuor favourite author/story and story alerts. it is amazing to me that people like this chapter.  
__This is the longest chapter I have written, and I would also like to say that I really enjoyed writting it, and again I hope that you enjoy reading it._

_I need to say the biggest **thank you** in the world to _**RelicWitch**_ I love getting messages from you, I love hearing from you, and I cannot wait to read your story.  
Also to _**ttwerdd**_ you are such an amazing person, and I am so happy that we started talking. I love talking to you, like seriously. I think everyone who is reading this, should read her stories, I will leave a link at the ending Authors Note.  
Thanks a lot for making me want to write. ILY :)_

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Mayer, if it belonged to me, there would be no 'and it all went black', and Edward and Bella would get a lot more sexy time.**

_

* * *

_

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe that Bella had said yes to me. I mean, I know its not the most romantic of places for a 'first date' as such… But I couldn't get the idea of Bella dancing out of my mind. I couldn't get the idea of Bella dancing with me… For me, out of my mind. That's why I suggested that we meet at Seth's. A cool local bar, which seemed like the right sort of place. It's not formal, but it is also not a complete dud.

We were already in a rather sexual little bubble a the tiny coffee shop table. When I had suggested it, she slowly got up, and keeping my eye contact, she went behind me, and pressed her breasts up against me. I of course, now had a huge problem in my pants, again. She then leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"I'll be there at nine." She caressed the words, and I think I groaned, out loud. She then kissed me on my cheek, and left. I felt as though where she had kissed me, was burning, there was such a connection between us. Bella was gone then, I would see her tonight at nine. I felt like a little kid in a sweet shop, I was constantly smiling. Bella and me would be going dancing, tonight. And I needed to get home, right now.

I was so pent up, by the time I got home, it was ridiculous. I was so angry, I need to relax before I saw Bella… Otherwise I will see her, and that's it, I will fuck her. Where everyone can see, and hear. Okay, now I am ever harder.

I stomp the way across my apparent, to the bathroom, tearing off my clothes on the way. I turn the shower onto hot, and get straight in. As the warm water cascades over my taught muscles, I can't help but groan. The water feels amazing, and I relaxing almost instantaneously. However, one part of my anatomy in particular, is not very relaxed, in fact, he needs some tender lovin' care, and real soon.

The image of Bella, dancing, tonight, springs into my head. Except the Bella in my head is completely fiction, and she is a lot more of a slut than real Bella. I imagine her grinding against me, I can almost feel it. My hand has found its way there already, and I start with gentle, rhythmic movements. Of course, I am almost there already, imaging Bella grinding against me, moaning into my ear, kissing my neck, I start to feel the familiar sensation in my stomach muscles, that image is the one that does it. I come with such force that it ricochets off the shower door, and back to me.

Three orgasm's later, and I was lying in a very Zen like state, on my bed. I actually love post orgasmic states like this, its almost as if I am high. All I can think about is Bella… Which seems to be a constant in my mind right now. Bella this, Bella that. I guess I really do have one track mind, and it is now tattooed with the word 'Bella.'

I soon lose the high and get my iPod out, plugging it into my speakers. Claude Debussy's Claire De Lune starts to softy come through my speakers. I get changed slowly, trying my best to keep calm, of course the only thing I am able to do, is think about Bella, and dancing, which really isn't too good for me. I leave my apartment by quarter past eight, wanting to be on time for Bella, at nine o'clock.

Getting to the club, I go straight to the bar, I need something to clam me down. I am so nervous, its like I have asked a girl out for the first time ever, fair enough, its been a few years… And fair enough, this is the first time I have felt like this… Okay, maybe it is normal that I am nervous.

I throw back a few shots, which soon mellow me out. I turn around, looking around the club, just to check that Bella isn't here. My eyes instantly lock onto this young woman, moving in an incredibly erotic way. She is grinding to herself, every so often men are going behind her, but she just gets them to go away. Not only that, but she is wearing the most amazing dress, I have ever seen. It is tight, and it is short, and it is the most perfect shade of blue I have ever seen. It compliments her skin perfectly, she is so pale that her skin looks almost opaque.

I smile as the song changes, recognising the song. My smile grows as mystery girl grabs the person behind her, and starts to grind against him. I instantly get hard, as her body moves in perfect sync with the music.

My eyes travel upwards, towards her long, sculpted neck, passing her perfectly shaped lips, and that's when I notice. There is something too familiar with this girl, the size of her body, her breasts, her hair colour. I snap out of whatever daze I am in then, and I look at this girl properly. I take in the whole of her appearance, and that's when it clicks. The girl grinding against this scum bag, who has now noticed me staring, and has locked eyes with me, this perfect girl is _Bella_.

Three things stood out to me, as I was stomping my way over to Bella. First of all, my dick has again, surprised me, at how hard he is. Second, I had no idea Bella could dance like this, she really is amazing. Lastly, I am so surprised how jealous I am. I want to rip that guy behind her, limb from limb. He was looking in the same direction as Bella, so he must have noticed the murderous expression as I got closer to the two of them.

As soon as I am within touching distance of Bella however, she comes straight over to me. She starts to do the same dance moves on me, her back against me. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Bella soon turns around, and it makes this experience, all the better. Now that we have the eye contact, I can see the lust, almost feel it dripping from Bella. She continues to grind against me, maintaining the same intense eye contact, every time she grinds against my length.

Bella soon increase in speed, and she is soon making me moan. And loudly. She is literally screaming in ecstasy, when she grinds a certain way… When I hit her sweet spot. This makes me even harder.

I'm actually scared that I am going to lose it, before we even get into it. I pull Bella, not very carefully into a taxi, and the next thing I know, we are on the drive to my apartment. I am unbearably hard, but I can't touch Bella, if I do, we won't be able to stop. And that cannot happen in the back of a taxi. That however doesn't stop my hand from repeatedly trying to reach for her, and me repeated stopping it. I pretend not to notice the look on Bella's face, but it looks so sad, every time I nearly touch her. I don't want to make Bella unhappy.

The elevator passes in much the same fashion. My hand reacting out to Bella, and never coming into contact with her. The both of us giving each other glances out the side of our eyes. I had trouble with the door on the way into my apartment, but Bella helps me, and soon we are in my place. Bella is in my apartment.

As soon as the door has clicked, I have Bella up against it. She keeps trying to grind herself against me, but every time she thinks she is getting somewhere, I pull away again. I am staring into her eyes, and she is getting extremely frustrated. I grab both of her wrists then, and keep them above her head in one of my hands. I can only guess the expression on my face, and we stare into each others eyes. I drop my face down, so that it is level with hers,

"Patience Bella," I whisper, my warm breath fanning across her face. She is squirming so much against my hold on her, it is almost comical. I was driving Bella crazy. But the look in her eyes, it was going exactly the same to me. I lean in, and kissed Bella lightly on the lips once. Savouring her flavour, and the feeling of her lips on mine. I pull away and lean in to repeat the action. However, Bella isn't having this. She pulls my lower lip into her mouth, and pushes her tongue against mine. As if I can hold out whilst she is doing that, with a groan I let her wrists out of my grasp. Soon we were both moaning, and my hands had found their way to Bella's ass, and her legs have found the way around my waist.

Her hands were soon tangled in my hair, and she was pulling us close together. My hands started to roam over her body, savouring the feel of her skin on my hands. Bella is so beautiful. I start to grind into her repeatedly, every so often I hit her special spot, and Bella was moaning so loud, and it is turning me on profusely. Bella claims the attention of my lips again, as she unwinds herself from my waist. I walk back towards my couch, and fall onto it, pulling Bella onto my lap in the process.

Bella is situation in a very nice position on my lap. I had access to both her bare legs. I break the kiss, to run my hands up her bare legs, silently asking for the permission, I felt I needed. I found Bella's sweet, bare pussy, and my eyes almost pop out of head… I'm surprised my mouth isn't hanging open, Bella is not only bare, but she also, didn't have any panties on. My hand continues up and down, making contact with the wetness there, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a quiet 'Fuck.' She was so wet, and so ready for me.

Bella's hips start to move with my hand. As I continue to move up and down her wetness, occasionally hitting her sweet spot. I could tell from the much more frantic move of her hips, that she was close, so I removed my hand. Bringing my fingers up to my mouth, and finally tasting the perfection, which can only be described as Bella.

"You taste amazing Bella," I half moaned to her. The look of disappointment soon left her face, and her eyes fluttered at the words I was saying. She guided my hand down to her wetness again then. Se ran them over herself, collecting the wetness that had gathered, before she removed my hand, brought it to her mouth, smiling, before taking the fingers into her mouth. Bella made sure that she twirled her tongue over my fingers, leaving me only imaging what her mouth could do. The thoughts keep running through my mind, and all I can do, is groan. I claimed Bella's mouth again, as her hand slowly started to travel downwards.

She stopped when he got to the zipper on my trousers, catching my questioning gaze. All I could do was nod my head, like some sort of puppy. Its pathetic really, but I wanted, no, needed her that much. She moved back a little on my lap, seeming so that she had more room, but as she grazed my dick, she moaned. Making me impossibly harder. She stared at me, as she took my member out of my trousers and boxers. She then touched me with a feather-light touch, yet it was almost the undoing of me. I moaned embarrassingly loud, and she watched in awe as I visibly twitched in her grasp. She started to slowly move her hand up and down, trying to kiss me at the same time. I was about to cum though, so I moved my lips away.

"Bella, I need to be inside you, **now**!" Her expression changed again, as she watched my face. A small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. I started to grind on Bella then, almost entering her, but not quite. Our moves became more frantic, as I continued to grind against her. She held my shoulders as she too, ground against me, she looked like she was so close…

She suddenly stopped moving on top of me, with a very frustrated moan of mine, she then looked into my eyes, before getting off of me, and turning away from me. I got up as quickly as I could behind her, putting myself back into my trousers. For Bella to stop completely, and turn away from me, something must be wrong. There is a tear, escaping from Bella's eye, just as I reach her. I kiss it away, as soon as I see it.

"Bella, baby what's wrong? Am I going to quick? I don't want to mess this up. We can stop. I'm sorry. So sorry Bella." I was babbling, I know that, but I could 't mess this up… No matter what, I couldn't lose Bella. Before I even properly had her. She guides me back over to the couch and sits me down. Making sure she is sat very close, next to me. We turn our bodies towards each other,

"Edward, there is something that I need to tell you. I have no idea what you are going to say, or think, but I have to tell you, before we… Get too into things," Bella started. I got seriously worried then, what if Bella is ill? What if she doesn't want to be with me? I have never felt so scared. She meets my gaze, and so quietly, I hardly hear it, she whispers,

"_Edward, I'm a virgin…" _my breath audibly left my lungs, and I couldn't help smiling, Bella was okay. Nothing was wrong with her. I mean, she was a virgin, so what? I haven't had sex in a few years. I care about this woman, a lot. The statement suddenly dawns on me though, and my pants get a lot tighter. Bella has never had another man inside of her. I will be the first, and hopefully the only man inside of Bella Swan, ever.

Bella looked so scared, that it was hurtful… What did she think? That I wouldn't want her after she told me this? If anything, it made her more appealing. I heard a small sniffle, and I turned back to Bella. There were a few tears running down her face. The sight crushed me. I can't have this girl crying, it makes me want to cry to… Or kill however has done anything to her, to ever make her cry. Because Bella being upset was like an angel crying… It isn't right. I get off the couch, and kneel between her legs. She sniffs a few times, before finally meeting my tender gaze.

"Bella, if you think the fact you are a virgin, upsets me, or makes he angry, you are completely incorrect. If anything, it means so much to me, that you could tell me something like this. Plus, do you have any idea how hot it is to me, the fact that no man has ever touched you like that?" She smiled when I said the final things.

"So you really still want me then?" She asks in the sweetest, most tentative voice I have ever heard.

"Bella, I have never wanted you more. You mean so much to me." I smile at her. She meets me in the middle, and our lips connect once more. Everything is different now though, our actions are calm and tentative, whereas before they were rushed. I need to be careful with Bella, and make sure she is comfortable all the time. Bella was giving me, the most valuable thing in the world, and I cannot waste this. I realise that as we continue to kiss, slowly, sensually, I know that I am going to appreciate this a lot more now.

We kiss like this for a few minutes, before I pull away, and look into Bella's eyes. She looks confused, and a little hurt, but I just smile at her.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? It might hurt a little, and I don't want you to regret anything." I ask her, keeping her eye contact. I was trying to show her how serious I was about this, I couldn't have Bella regret something like this. And I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her. She smiles sweetly at me, before a beautiful blush appears on her cheeks.

"Edward, I have never been more sure of anything, in my life. I want you, and only you to take me." I groan as she says this, Bella wants exactly the same as me.

"I should warn you then Bella, I haven't had sex in a few years, and I don't know how long I will last." I smile at her, and she smiles back. We start kissing again, and Bella soon has her legs locked around me. I pull her into my arms, never breaking the kiss, and I make the way to my bedroom, before setting us both on the bed.

_**BPOV**_

He drops us both onto the bed, and I break the kiss. I can feel how much I am blushing, but I grab the bottom of my tee, before Edwards hands cover mine, and he pulls it over my head. I cannot believe that me and Edward are doing this. Its true, I have never been more sure of this than anything in my life, but I am a little nervous. However, I just had to look at the… _Love _on Edwards face, and I feel fine. I thought thinking that word would hurt me, or scare me… But its feels good to accept it.

Edwards eyes rake over my naked torso, taking in my deep blue bra, and he lets out an audible groan. I reach for his t-shirt, and I pull it over his head. Now I know that Edward must do some sort of working out, he is strong, I already knew that, but he has defined muscles on his stomach. I revel in the feeling of them rolling under my fingertips. He feels so tense, I guess we are having the same effect on each other.

We start kissing again, and the feeling of flesh on flesh is amazing. I have never felt anything like it, and I am sure that I am gasping, and groaning. I reach down between us, and we groan together as feel his hardness. I start to unbuckle his belt, but it gets stuck. Edward practically breaks the belt trying to get it off, and he pulls down his trousers, they follow our tops onto the floor.

Edward carefully reaches down to my jeans, and slowly undo's the button, and pulls down the zipper. He has such huge hands, and it surprises me, that he can be so gentle with me. I can't help but smile at him, as I stand up and pull off my own trousers. This leaves me only in my deep blue lingerie, and Edward in his boxers. I pull Edward towards me, and we start to kiss again, we are doing things slowly, and sensually, and I have never been more ready for any man, in my life. I start to whimper, and Edward proves how caring he is, its as if he is inside my head ad he knows exactly what I want. He reaches behind us, me still being in his arms, and he takes off my bra.

My blush spreads like wildfire onto my neck and chest, I can only imagine how red my face looks. He just smiles down at me, and then his gaze turns to my breasts, and he just stares. I start to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. Am I disgusting? Am I not normal?

"Fuck Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He meets my gaze again, and all I can do is smile. Edward gently takes my breasts in his hands, with the softest touch I have ever felt. With more blush than ever on my cheeks, my nipples harden immediately with his touch. It still amazes me the reaction my body has with his. Even the slightest touch from him, makes me frenzied.

He starts with my left breast, he moves closer to me, ad ducks down, circling me with his tongue. He is kissing and sucking, everywhere but my nipple, and it is making me frustrated. My hands knot into his hair, and he looks up at me smirking. He lets me lead his mouth to my nipple, before he finally take it is his mouth, me moaning loudly and arching my back towards him. I can feel him smiling against me, as he repeats the exact same movements on my other side. My groaning is loud, and increasing in frequency. I had no idea that breasts could be such a vocal point during sex.

He finally comes away from my breasts, still with a smirk on his face, as I reach for his boxers. However, Edward grabs my wrist in his hand, stopping me.

"Bella, when we actually get into the penetrating, I don't know how good it will feel for you, so before then, I am going to make this as good for you as possible." Edward says with a smile. I can only smile back, as Edward leans me onto his bed, and he lays lightly on top of me.

"Now Bella, I am going to make you come, before I am inside of you, so if it hurts, you need to tell me." I just nod in agreement, not completely trusting my voice. Edward slowly makes his way down to my over heated core. Passing over my breasts, and down my body, leaving a trail of feather light kisses in his wake.

"Shit Bella, I can smell you from here," he murmurs when he gets to the place I want him most.

He continues to murmur 'beautiful' as he feels how wet I really am. We groan in unison as his fingers run up and down my centre.

He concentrates mostly on my clit, making sure that I feel good. And I really do, my moaning clarifies that. Edward trails one of his fingers to my opening, and gently probs. At first it is a little uncomfortable, his fingers are a lot bigger than mine, but soon, I am moaning, so loudly, its ridiculous. I catch Edwards eye, just as his tongue darts out to lick my centre. That really is my undoing.

"Edward.. Shit, god, I'm about to… EdwardFUCKSHIT, I'm cummmingggggggg!" I shout, louder than I ever have before.

He looks up at me with a very satisfied look on his face, which I am sure if being mirrored on mine. I pull him up to me, and we start kissing again. Edward on top of me feels amazing, I love feeling his weight on top of me. He meets my lust filled gaze and smiles,

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks seductively.

_**EPOV**_

I capture Bella's lips again, groaning when I come in contact with her tongue.

"Edward, you have no idea how good that felt." She answers. I groan again when Bella says my name, its as if she caresses my name, its amazing. I stare into her eyes, asking for the permission that I so desperately need. I cannot have her back out now, I need to feel this woman around me.

She nods to me, and I can't help but smile. I am so glad she is still sure.

"I'm on the pill Edward, I might not have had sex yet, but I thought when I moved here, I should, just in case." She verifies to me. Thank god, inside, my head I am screaming in delight. I not only get to feel Bella, but I get to feel her, skin on skin.

"I'm clean Bella, I promise." I whisper to her. She shivers and I chuckle lightly as I see the goose bumps erupt on her neck. She bends her knees a little as she did before, and I get comfortable between her legs. She smiles at me, but I can see she is nervous underneath it. I smile as best I can, I don't want Bella to hurt, but I know, once this time is over, then it will be a lot better for Bella.

I grab myself in my hands, and pump a few times, before leading myself to Bella's centre. I push myself into her slower than I have ever done anything before, but it is agony. I almost jizz myself straight away, her body heat is amazing. I push myself all the way in then. Getting it over with, I watch Bella's face all the time. She grimaces, and I just repeat sorry, over and over again. A single tear escapes her, and I kiss it away.

"Just give me a minute, please Edward, this feels so right, but it is a little uncomfortable right now." I still myself, waiting for Bella to tell me otherwise. She feels amazing though, my imagination was nothing compared to this. I am so close to coming, its unreal. I'm the one acting like a virgin, not Bella.

Bella gives me a slight nod, and her face changes from one of a grimace, to one of, almost pleasure. She groans, and I thrust into her once. Then before I can make Bella enjoy herself a lot more, I basically collapse on top of her, I repeatedly murmur Bella's name as I cum. I pull out of her with a hiss.

I move off of Bella, looking at her with a super anxious look on my face, and I know there is blush staining my cheeks. Bella just stares at me, eyes wide.

"I guess you enjoyed yourself then Edward?" I stare into her eyes, blush colours her cheeks as she speaks, and I am sure I look just as red.

"I am so sorry Bella. Honestly, my stamina is a lot better than that. Its just you are so tight, and its been so long for me. I really am sorry… I will make sure you enjoy yourself a lot better next time." I murmur with an anxious voice. I'm scared that Bella will laugh, and not want anything to do with me again.

"Hun, as long as you enjoyed yourself, forget about me, you made sure I enjoyed myself enough already. Thank you, so much." She answers, a small smile on her lips.

"So you don't regret it then?"

"Edward, calm down, I have never felt more confident than this about anything in my life. Thank you for giving me this. It has been a lot better than I ever thought my first time could be. I certainly don't regret it." She replies in another whisper.

My heart erupts into joy, and I can't help but kiss her sweetly more, she kisses me back, but we soon break away. I pull the cover around both of our naked bodies, and she cuddles into me. I have never felt more comfortable, or happy in my life. I will definitely be making the most of it.

"Goodnight Bella" I whisper to her, as I kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Edward," she answers, snuggling into my side. Bella is extremely warm, and the idea of Bella being here when I wake up, makes my heart swell. Bella soon falls asleep and I am lulled into sleep by her gentle breathing. I kiss her head softly again, as I am almost asleep, and I whisper almost incoherently,

_"Bella, I love you…"_

* * *

_I know that a lot has happened in this chapter, and it is very true, I did not mean for the smut to start coming so quickly in this story. However, even though these to people have only known each other for three days, three days is all it took for Romeo and Julliet. So don't hate me too much._

.net/u/2045398/twwerdd  
Read and review the stories, they are very good, and I will love you forever :D


	5. Thoughtful

**Thoughtful**_**-Chapter 5**_

**Authors Note**

_Hello readers. All the people who are following me, I am spoiling you people, and I am updating much too quickly. But I have been ill the past few days, yesterday I couldn't do anything, however the only thing that was going through my mind today, is my story. So I have updated again. First of all, thanks so much for the reviews, the adds and everything. It means a lot to me._

_I want to thank __**RelicWitch**__, I still wait for your reviews, and your messages. I'm still waiting, its going to be amazing.  
__**twwerdd**__ you are actually one of the people making me want to write, you spoil me with how nice you are. EVERYONE EADING THIS READ HER STORIES. She is amazing, ILY more than Edward alone in the shower ;)  
__**Cullendriver**__ thanks for being my first review on chapter one. :D  
__And another big thank you to: __**SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, harryginny1, Beefxx **__and __**teambellaedward **__for your reviews and your kind words __J_

_I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, I hope that doesn't mean people didn't like it as much, if you read and like, please review!_

**All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer, if it belonged to me, there would be no 'and it all went black', and Edward and Bella would get a lot more sexy time.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was watching her, I couldn't stop myself. I know it is weird, and creepy, and perhaps something a stalker would do, I was watching her sleep and I couldn't stop myself.

I had woken up to the most amazing smell, it was unfiltered Bella, and I couldn't be happier about that. I had woken up about 30 minutes ago, to the best feeling of my life. Bella was lying on top of me. Her left hand was palm down on my stomach, and her right was trying to grasp at my shoulder. It was nothing, because she was asleep, however if she was awake, she would definitely make a mark. Now that thought made me twitch, Bella marking me, and me marking Bella, perhaps with my mouth.

I don't think I have ever felt like this, even walking up, with her in my arms, it did something to me, deep inside. Some sort of caveman instinct, I wanted to pull her closer to me, and I wanted everyone to know that she was _mine_. Whoa, where did that come from? Was she mine… Was Bella mine?

I was soon too distracted by Bella, to really think about anything else. Her hand leaves my stomach, and it trails down her own body. She starts to make noises, she was talking, but it is more like mumbling. Her hand trails to her special place, then she very clearly moans '_Edward_'. Something clicked inside of me then, Bella was dreaming. She was dreaming about me, the realisation made me instantly hard. I grabbed her hand before she got too into her dream, I wouldn't be able to stop myself, her getting into shit like that next to me.

She blinked the a few times, starting to wake up. She yawed, and then she started herself, realising where she was. Bella met my lingering gaze, as a light blush coloured her cheeks. I couldn't stop myself as I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips, with a happy sigh radiating from Bella. I smirk against her lips, and leaned back against the pillows.

"Look Bella, about last night. I'm sorry, I mean, I know you said it didn't matter much, but I really didn't expect my… Body to react like that. I wanted to make your first time special Bella, not come after two seconds." I could feel the blush stain my cheeks as I explained it to her, hanging my head, and not meeting her gaze.

Bella brought her hand to my face then, making me look at her. She didn't let go until I was staring at her, in the eye. Blush coloured her cheeks, and a small smile played at the corners of her lips and she told me,

"Edwards, stop it," she lightly scolded me, before continuing, "I had an amazing time last night, you might regret it, but I don't. Not one part. You gave me an amazing time, and then I gave you something, we're even. And what's better? I'm not a virgin anymore, which means its won't hurt me."

My heart swelled as I accepted that Bella had a good time. Bella had had a good time with me. I pulled her into my chest, kissing the top of her head. I would be happy stay like this, but Bella, she has different idea's.

Her hand starts to circle up and down on my stomach, coming to my nipples and pinching them, hard. I can't help but hiss, and then groan, it feels bad but it felt good. My dick twitches again, and I am painfully hard already. I give an apologetic smile to Bella, as she scoots closer to me, moving the sheet that is covering us both, and she notices my little problem. I really am beginning to think that he has a pull towards Bella. And I am starting to think that I have something wrong with my head… I just thought about my penis as a separate unit. Bella meets my gaze and smirks,

"So I guess you weren't satisfied last night, huh?" She asks me with mock sarcasm. My expression turns to embarrassment, more blush colours my cheeks.

"Its not that Bella, seriously. Its just he, well he wants you, and only you, all of the time." I can't help but smile at my words, and she soon returns the look on my face. Another look altogether passes along her features, and the next thing I know, she is dragging her fingertips down my body, and smirking at me, with a knowing expression.

"Bella, you don't need to do anything for me, I need to do things for you." The next thing I know, Bella has me, twitching in her hands, and she smirks at me again.

"Are you sure about that Edward?" The way she is moving her hand up and down, coupled with the way she caressed my name, makes me groan embarrassingly loud.

My mind is racing, I know I should stop Bella now. She gave me an amazing time yesterday, and now I need to show her, how fantastic she is. But just as I think it can't get any better? Bella takes me in her mouth. And with that, every logical thought leaves my mind, all I can think about is how hot Bella's mouth is, and how good she feels on me. Almost as good as last night…

I cannot stop the moans and groans which are leaving my mouth, its ridiculous, but it just feels so good. I can feel the same twist is my stomach as yesterday, I know I am close to coming, and I am going to come hard. I tap Bella on the shoulder, trying to warn her, but the position we are in, I can't move. Bella keeps the grip on my thighs, and my hand finds its way into her hair. I am trying not to guide her, trying not to get her to go faster. However, I thrust once, and come hard into Bella's mouth, she meets my gaze, and swallows everything.

Bella realises me, and she starts making her way back up my body. How can this girl look so innocent, when she has just given me the best blow job, of my life. I haven't cum that hard in so long… If ever. I pull Bella the rest of the way up, crashing my lips to hers and hard. I pull Bella's bottom lip into my mouth, and I suck, with a groan she has her hands in my hair, and she is straddling my waist. Hearing Bella groan like that, it makes me impossible hard, again. I grind into her once, showing her what she does to me, and she moans, loudly.

"Edward…?" Bella almost whispers to me, as I continue the assault on her neck, nipping and sucking wherever I can get.

"Mhmm?" I reply, not really wanting to do anything, but ravish this beautiful woman. She hesitates and I finally meet her questioning gaze. A very prominent blush colours her cheeks, and I wish more than anything right now, that I could read her mind. She adverts her gaze before she continues.

"Edward, could you, maybe, put your mouth on me?" She asks me, in the quietest voice I have ever heard. I put my finger to her chin, turning her head so that she has to give me eye contact. Her eyes are hooded with lust, and I can only imagine what my expression looks like. I have wanted to taste this woman properly, so much, but I had no idea what Bella would be comfortable with. I feel like a child at Christmas, who has just gotten the most amazing present. I can feel the spark in my eyes.

"Bella, there is nothing I want to do more. I am going to make you feel so amazing." I murmur, my voice is low, and it comes out a lot huskier than I intend. Bella however, must like it. Ask I speak her eyes flutter closed, she moans and pulls me to her lips again. Bella is starting to move her hips against mine, trying to get the friction she needs. It takes everything I have, not to forget everything, and just fuck her. However, I'm not going to do that, I need to make sure Bella feels good first. I pull my lips away from Bella's, with a very annoyed sigh coming from deep inside her.

"Bella, what did I say yesterday about patience?" I ask her, kissing her nose. Her only reply is to grind herself against me, and moan. I attack her neck again then, with a groan of my own. I leave kisses down to her chest, taking her breasts in my hands, and rolling her nipples. Bella obviously like this, as she provides me with the most amazing image. Bella, moaning and naked on my bed, arching her back in pleasure. All I can do is kiss her, and I repeat beautiful after every touch. I take her nipples in my mouth, and suck gently. First her left, and then her right. Her back arches more off of the bed, and into my touch. She relaxes back onto the bed, and I kiss very slowly down her stomach. As I am doing this, I notice Bella's expression. Her eyes are almost closed, and her mouth is pulled into the sexiest pout I have ever seen. Her eyebrows are knitted together, as she continues to try and grind against my body, which is just out of reach.

She groans is frustration, as I start to kiss down her left leg. She opens her eyes, blushing as she realises I have been watching her. However, she lifts her hand up, and trails it down her own stomach. Before I have any idea what is going one, Bella's hand has made its way there, and she has started to finger herself. She lets out a light moan, and her eyes have closed again. I grab her wrist, and pull it away from her, she opens her eyes to me again, about to argue, but noticing my expression, she chooses different.

I grab her thighs, holding Bella to my bed, before putting my mouth down towards her. It still amazes me, her bodies reaction towards my own body. I use two of my fingers, to collect some of the wetness already there, and wow, was she ready for me. She was so wet, and so warm. I taste her from my fingers once, before I can't stop myself anymore. I put my tongue on her, and run it up and down, while Bella is trying to arch herself to me, trying to make me do more. I bring my mouth to her clit, and I run my tongue over, and around Bella repeatedly. I can tell Bella will not last much longer, her moans have gotten to a very loud decibel, ad her hands have knitted in my hair, and tightly.

I keep her to the bed with one of my hands, before bringing my other one towards Bella's centre. I increase the speed my tongue is working at, and then I use my finger to tease her entrance. She moans loudly, and I enter my finger into her, she starts to grind against me, and then Bella's pussy is clamping down on my fingers, and she screams in ecstasy.

"OHSHITEDWARD…OHGOD, I'MCUMMINGGGG!!!!" she tenses before she collapses back onto the bed, realising a huge breath, in a contented sigh. I look up and her, and her eyes are still closed. I slowly remove my fingers, and my face, not before licking her clean, and also fingers clean. Fuck me, Bella really did taste amazing. I didn't say a word as I slowly made my way back to Bella's face, she was blushing, a lot, and she had a light layer of sweat on her brow. She had this sexy smile playing on her lips though, and she seemed to be glowing. I made my way up to her ear before letting my hot breath fan out on her neck, and leaning into her ear.

"Bella, not only do you taste, better than anything in the world, but the noises you make, and also the expression on you face as you orgasm, is beautiful." I whisper in her ear. She shudders at my words before looking me in the eye, and she continues,

"Your mouth, Edward, fuck… Its amazing. Thank you." My eyes close and I can't help but groan at her words. I am so glad she had a good time… But hearing her talk like that. Just the fact the word fuck, came out of Bella's mouth, makes my dick twitch. I am basically lying on top of her, and her eyes get a little wider, she must have felt it. She groans again, before pulling me down to her, and claiming my lips.

She tugs on my bottom lip, and soon our tongues are battling for dominance, once again. Bella is grinding herself on me again, and it is driving me crazy, I can't think straight. I have never kissed anyone like this before, it has never felt so good to me, I wonder if Bella feels the same. Just as I think things can't get any better, Bella pulls her mouth away, so I continue to kiss her neck, as she leans in and whispers to me,

"Edward. Shower. Now." I actually stop what I am doing, and pull back to look her in the eye. She is doing that innocent look again, and its driving me crazy. Bella wanted to have sex with me, in the shower. Thinking about it, all I can do is look at Bella, and I see her expression change, and her eyes darken, as I am sure mine have. I was going to fuck Bella in the shower, the thought turned me on so much. My dick was going to fucking explode soon. Bella was going to be the death of me.

Bella must have noticed my expression, and all I hear is the fainted _'fuck'_ leave her lips. Something snapped inside of me then, it was Bella, and swearing, it turns me on, more than everything ever has before. My moves got frantic then, as we capture each others lips again, but everything is different this time. I need this girl, now, and the way she is grinding against me, I would say that she wanted me too.

She grabs my shoulders as I start to get up, wrapping her legs around my waist, and locking her ankles. This angle is completely new to us, she is right where I need her most, I can feel her wet centre rubbing against me, and all I can do is groan. I take us to the shower, with out letting go of Bella, and without separating our lips, or our bodies. The shower sprays to life, and I pull both of our bodies into it, as we hiss simultaneously as the hot water hits us.

However, we soon get used to the water, and we pull back to look at each other. I have to take a minute to appreciate, how beautiful she really is. With the water cascading over Bella's body, I might not be able to see all of her, but in her face alone, she looks amazing, rubbing herself against me still, making slight noises, her brown hair falling down her back. This girl is the most beautiful I have ever seen.

She grabs my shoulders again, and my hands travel down to her ass, as I grind myself against her. She moans into her ear, as her hands travel to my hair, and she knots her fingers tightly, turning my head and kissing me hard on the mouth, before she moves onto my neck, sucking hard. That was going to leave a mark, a smile spreads across my face, and capture her lips again. We groan again at the contact, and she continues to rub herself against me. Okay, this woman is driving me crazy, I need to be inside her, but I can't rush her. I still need to make her feel good, that's the most important thing. She stills her movements then, and pulls back to look at me.

"Edward, _fuck me_." I think my knees almost buckled, as she told me that. She had no doubt or insecurity in her expression, or in her voice. I groaned as I noticed her hooded eyes, and the fact that they were so dark. Bella needed this as much as I did.

I groaned to myself as I tugged on myself a few times, moaning as I realised how much I was twitching in my hand. I was so pent up. I met her gaze, as she smiles, reaches between us and moving my hand, which soon finds its way back to her ass, and I groan to the sensations as Bella takes me into her hand, and runs me up and down her entrance. We groan together, as I run over her clit, making her shudder with pleasure, before she brings me back down to her opening, and she pushes me into her. We moan loudly at the sensation, it feels so good to be inside of Bella again, its like we fit together perfectly. Two pieces of the same puzzle. Bella surprises me again, by leaning into me again,

"Edward, I asked you to _fuck me._" She leans back with a smirk on her face, knowing what her words are doing to me. Her legs tighten around my waist then, and I push Bella hard against the tiles. She groans at the sensation, and I push further into Bella. Her hands knot into my hair again, and she pushes her tongue into my mouth, I groan into her, as I thrust into her. She smiles on my lips, as I continued to thrust into her. She is moaning loudly, and as she hugs onto my shoulders, she starts to bounce onto me. Bella was trying to ride me, the thought made me crazy. I plough into her harder, and I know I'm not going to be able to last much longer. I feel the familiar tightening in my stomach, I try to hold off, but I know that I won't last. Bella's eyes are closed, and her mouth is slack… She looks like she is enjoying herself, but I need to share this with her, Bella needs to get there too.

I continue to thrust into her, as one of my hands trails to Bella's centre, and I start to make tight circles around her clit. She was going to fall over the edge with me, she had to. She starts to screech, and then she mumbles something like she was going to cum. I groan out then, and start to thrust harder, slower, I am so close. Just as I think that I can't feel any better, Bella flies off the edge, collapsing to my chest, holding me tight around my neck. I make some sort of guttural noise deep inside of me then, and I thrust into her once more, and come deep inside of her. My head rests on her shoulder, as I groan in satisfaction, as I let out a few deep breathes.

I stare at her face, and she meets my gaze, not blushing for once. I can't stop the huge smile that appears on my face, and she smiles back at me, the same expression on her face as mine. I lean back, pulling Bella away from the harsh tiles, and she unhooks her legs from around my waist. With a groan and a hiss I have to pull out of Bella, and I feel as if something is missing, as soon as we are not connected anymore. I miss the feel of Bella already.

I reach behind her, to the shampoo, I can't help myself, I don't want to stop touching her yet. I pull Bella under the full spray of the shower, and I watch her as she lets the warm water run through her hair. I can feel myself starting to get excited again, I try to stop myself though, I don't want to ruin this time. I poor a lot of the shampoo into my hand, and I pull her more towards me, and out of the spray. I run my hands through Bella's hair, taking my time, and making sure that it feel good. I use my fingers to try and massage Bella in the process, it must feel good though, because her eyes flutter close at the process. I gently pull her with me this time, into the spray again. I take my time to wash away all the lather from the shampoo, the familiar smell calming me.

Bella soon turns around, and she repeats the same process to me. It feels amazing to have Bella's fingers through my hair, but soon enough, the hot water is running out, and I pull Bella out of the shower, covering us both in a huge towel. She laughs to me as I ring out her hair, and then I carry her through to the bedroom. I go to my drawers, Bella close behind me, I'm sure that she just wants to look around, maybe she is curious. I pull out two pairs of underwear, pulling a pair on for myself, and throwing the others to Bella.

"Really Edward, your underwear?" She laughs to me, looking at the pants in her hands. I make my way over to her kissing the top of her head, and whispering into her ear.

"I'm sure you don't want to wear the same clothes as you did yesterday do you Bella? Especially the underwear, do you remember how… Ready for me you were? And don't worry, there all clean." We both laugh at the last part, and realisation dawns onto Bella's face, and she blushes, pulling on the underwear.

I go back to the draw, pulling out some joggers for myself, and taking out one of my old t-shirts, before turning back around, and making my way over to Bella again. I pull the shirt over her head, before pulling on the joggers for myself. Even though it is one of my smaller shirts, it swamps Bella, and ends up being past her ass. I am met with a rather shy look from Bella, and I can't help but pull her into me again, as I smile to myself and kiss the top of her head. My smile grows huge as I take in the fact that Bella is going to be walking around my apartment, in my clothes.

"Okay, breakfast?" I ask her with a smile, just as my stomach rumbles. I chase her into the kitchen, her giggling infectious, as neither of us care enough to notice it is way past breakfast time, and a lot more like dinner.

The day travels much in the same fashion. We laugh and I enjoy having Bella here, so much. I actually don't want her to leave, I don't bring that subject up though, and neither does she. We start to watch a film, but we end up making out, and before we get too into it, we actually start to talk. I ask Bella everything I can thing of, and she does the same to me. I asks her what is important to her, and about her friends and family. I ask about what she loves, and I ask about what she hate. I ask her anything, and everything I can think of. I decide then, that I need to know everything about this girl. Somehow, the next thing I am a where of, I have ran out of questions for Bella, feeling as if I know her a lot more, I have lost my joggers, and Bella has lost her top.

We are sitting on my couch, Bella on my lap, again. The only thing separating us are two pairs of my boxers, as Bella cannot seem to stop herself from grinding against me. Bella starts to moan when I hit her in the right places, and I cannot stop my hands when they find her bare thighs, and start to pull her further into me, and try to control how she is grinding against me. I am so turned on right now, the only thing I can think of, is when am I going to be inside of Bella again? And I'm sure that the way we are moving, its not going to be long.

Our moves started to get more frantic, and I am pulling her hard down onto my erection, and we are kissing each other fiercely, our mouths mashed together. Bella then starts to moan, very loudly, I can't help but smirk and groan with her. Bella's hand is soon travelling down my front, making my muscles roll underneath her. Soon her hand meets the band of my boxers, teasing me, I have my eyes closed, and I can only imagine the expression on my face.

Bella is about to take me into her hands, when we are jolted back into reality, with the very loud, very close noise we hear. It is someone clearing their throat, trying to get our attention…

* * *

**Authors Note**

_Sorry for the long ass authors note at the top, I feel like I really need to give my thanks, and all due shoutouts! J  
__I hoped you liked this being all __**EPOV**__, I'm not sure who the next chapter will be with… Perhaps both of them, let me know what you want.  
__xxxx_


End file.
